


Hades

by Girlwithmultifandoms



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithmultifandoms/pseuds/Girlwithmultifandoms
Summary: 'So how exactly did you think how I would react when you're saying that you're kind of "Hades" god of the underworld?''Just I don't know believe me?'------------------An AU In which Taekwoon is an ordinary college student and Wonshik is supposed to be the new "Hades" god of the underworld who ends up on earth after a stupid mistake.





	1. Earth

The first thing Wonshik sees as he opens his eyes is the grey sky of a land that he has never set foot on. A confused look settled onto his face as he thought of where he could be. Realising he was sitting on the ground and that his pants were getting dirty he decided to get up and look at the surroundings to figure out where he was.

'Trees, trees and even more trees,' this wasn't helping him with anything it just looked like a forest would look in the underworld. 'I should've listened to dad.' In the past few weeks Wonshik has been saying that sentence way too much and only because he's to stubborn to actually listen to his dad. His dad, Hades, is the god of the underworld and in a few years Wonshik is going to take over his place and take responsibility for leading the underworld, but right now he's just a clumsy 20 year old trying to figure out how his powers work and look where it got him.

Wonshik decided to just start walking it might lead him to somewhere more interesting than where he is right now. On his way he only passes more and more trees, but in the distance he's starting to hear things. Cars.

'I'm on earth, well isn't that just great.' He sarcastically said to himself as he started walking further towards the sounds. While walking he noticed earth was definitely way different from the underworld mostly because of its actual living species on it. A thing Wonshik also noticed is that how closer he got to the inhabited place the worse the air was becoming. Humans are really killing the place. As soon as he saw the first glimpses of a road and cars en started to walk quicker, he wanted to find out where he was exactly. Earth was one hint but one place could differ slightly so much from the other.

As he reached the road he immediately saw a small town on the other side and a small smile creeped up on his face, houses meant people and people meant information. Looking if there weren't any cars about to come he crossed the street and entered the town.

In the town is a small house of a 23 year old whose name is Jung Taekwoon. Taekwoon is an online college student who lives alone and doesn't have that much friends, he has two of them to be precise Hakyeon and Jaehwan. To Taekwoon it doesn't matter how much friends you have as long as they're good ones it's fine.

Taekwoon had just gotten out of bed which was to be seen by his bed hair and crumpled sweatpants in which he had slept. No effort was done at getting breakfast he just got some yoghurt and a glass of water. He sat down at his kitchen table and while eating he started up his laptop that he had forgotten to store away before going to bed. The laptop took ages to start up and Taekwoon reminded himself to let the device get checked up once again he has had it for way to long already and it's getting slower and slower each day. From the other side of the small kitchen a soft beep was heard coming from the phone laying next to the stove on top of the microwave. 'Why did I even leave that there.' Taekwoon stood up swiftly and walked to get the phone. Upon opening it he saw that it also only had 7 percent battery left. Reminder don't forget to charge it. Before returning to his laptop and food he got a charger for his phone and opened it once again to see what he had actually gotten sent. It was a message from Hakyeon.

**From: Hakyeon**

**Have you awakened yet? It's kind of like almost three in the afternoon**  
**Me and Jaehwan are going to get some pizza u want to come along?**

'It's almost three already?' Taekwoon asked himself out loud. He was shocked that he had actually slept so long.

**To: Hakyeon**

**I literally just woke up so I'm skipping today have fun with Jaehwan though**

**From: Hakyeon**

**We will**  
**Bye Taekwoon**

**To: Hakyeon**

**Bye**

Taekwoon put his phone down and left it to charge. Deciding to resume what he was doing he walked back to his chair and sat down putting another spoonful of yoghurt in his mouth. His laptop had finally started up and he logged into it. He did his daily routine online, checking his mail which was surprisingly full today, most was from his online teacher who had finally graded his work. The moment Taekwoon opened another mail the doorbell rang and he almost chocked on his yogurt. Who is at my door this time? My god if it's Hakyeon and Jaehwan I'm beating them up. Taekwoon walked to his front door slipping on a t-shirt on the way it would be inappropriate to open the door without one on.

Taekwoon almost chocked again as he opened the door, there stood a guy a little taller than him and dressed in all black with only his silver having a bit of colour. Tattoos littered unevenly across his arms and to say he looked a bit intimidating was an understatement. Taekwoon found himself feeling a bit uncomfortable standing in the slightly cold air with only his sweatpants and a thin t-shirt.

'Hi, can I do anything for you by any chance?' Taekwoon asked the stranger nicely an akward smile on his face. 'Do you perhaps know where I am at the moment?' Taekwoon accidentally laughed out loud what a stupid question. 'I'm sorry how do you mean?' 'Well I kind of ended up here and I have no idea where I am. So could you perhaps tell me the country and town I am in?' He must be kidding. Taekwoon thought to himself. He just decided to play along. 'Well you're in South Korea and this town is actually a small outside part of Seoul the Capital of South Korea.'

South Korea Wonshik had heard of it a country in Asia. 'Thank you.' He said to the man with dark hair in the door opening.  'Would you mind telling me who you are?' The stranger spoke up and it startled Wonshik a bit. 'I'm kind of like Hades.' He blurted out and almost slapped his head out of his stupidity. A chuckle left the strangers mouth once again and Wonshik lifted his eyebrow in confusion.

'So how exactly did you think how I would react when you're saying that you're kind of "Hades" god of the underworld?' Taekwoon spoke. Wonshik shrugged. 'Just I don't know believe me?' 'You're crazy oh and I'm Taekwoon. Nice to meet you ''kind of Hades'' and have a nice day.' Taekwoon slowly closed the door and left Wonshik standing outside.

'Well that helped.' Wonshik sarcastically spoke.


	2. A small talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon let's out his frustration about the weird stranger he met to his friends.
> 
> Wonshik lands himself in a mall and doesn't know what to do with so much people there, so he just lays down.

'Did you decide that you wanted to come along?' Hakyeon asked trough his phone and Taekwoon sighed. 'No, but maybe it would be easier to tell you what stupid thing just happened in real life than on trough calling so I'll be at your house in 30 if you and Jaehwan are still there.' 'Jaehwan and me haven't even left the couch Taekwoon so just take your time. Bye.' And with that Hakyeon hung up. He was always easy when it came to calling, never much words and almost straight to the point. 

Taekwoon glanced to the clock on his wall once more before going upstairs. It was 15:12 right now so that meant that he would atleast arrive at Hakyeon his house before 4. At the last steps of his staircase Taekwoon almost fell due too wanting to be quicker than his legs could move. 'Stupid legs.' He entered his room and grabbed the first wearable things he saw which were black jeans and a simple white blouse just the same as always. He then walked to the bathroom where he decided that he could use a shower before leaving the house so he immediately turned on the shower and let the water turn hot while undressing.

After a minute Taekwoon decided that the water was warm enough and got into the shower when suddenly his phone started making that awful sound which meant that he was getting called. 'Why is everybody disturbing me today.' He groaned as he hit his head against the shower wall a few times. Taekwoon stretched his arm out and grabbed his phone and to his luck he remembered that it was waterproof so using it underneath the shower wouldn't do any harm to it. 

'Hello with Taekwoon.' He said. 'Taekwoon hi.' A deep voice said, Taekwoon didn't recognise the voice and hesitated before giving an answer. 'Who's this.' He simply spoke and the voice on the other side chuckled. 'It's me you know Hongbin, I'm Hakyeons friend,' there was a small pause, ',are you under the shower?' 'Yeah and why did you call me?' 'Well I pressed your number on accident but you already answered before I could hang up. So I guess I'm like going to hang up now. Bye Taekwoon.' 'Bye?' Taekwoon answered and it sounded more like a question than a normal sentence. He laid his phone away and started to actually shower like a normal person. A quick 15 minutes later Taekwoon had gotten out of the shower and dressed himself. His hair was still looking like a damp mess but he could care less. He quickly brushed his teeth and left the messy bathroom only to start looking for his shoes in his bedroom that had also magically turned into looking disheveled once again. 'Why do I always lose everything?' Taekwoon questioned himself while finding one of the two shoes. 'And what can I do with one goddamn shoe!' Deciding on just wearing another pair of shoes he left the bedroom and walked downstairs. Downstairs he looked at the front door remembering the strange encounter that happened not too long ago and also telling himself if he ever saw that person again to just try and avoid him.

Walking straight to the kitchen to get his phone and his house keys Taekwoon noticed that also his living room could need some cleaning, but he would make time for that later. In the kitchen he quickly grabbed his phone from the charger, it still wasn't completely charged, but ik could be worse. He grabbed his house keys from one of the cabinets and then walked back to the hall where his front door was. He put on his shoes and a jacket and then before leaving texted Hakyeon that he was on his way. 

Outside it wasn't warm, but it was also not cold. The weather was just confusing. Everything about the outside was confusing to Taekwoon and he also didn't get why people liked going outside so much, isn't it way nicer to just sit inside, watch movies and listen to music? 

While Taekwoon was walking to Hakyeons house he did wonder where the stranger went, he couldn't have actually meant that he was Hades right? That would be absurd and in no way possible, such creatures don't exist. He laughed at himself for even thinking about those things being real, the stranger was obviously not right by his mind or something. He just shook of the thought and continued the already awfully long walk.

After a good 7 minutes Taekwoon reached his friends house, it was almost the same size as his, but it looked way nicer and inside it didn't look old and musty. He walked to the front door and didn't bother knocking so he just walked inside. 'I'm here,' Taekwoon called out to Hakyeon and Jaehwan. He could hear a pair of feet coming towards him, Jaehwan. He was always so energetic and that made Taekwoon tired sometimes but he still was one of his best friends. Jaehwan engulfed Taekwoon in a hug and he just sighed. 'Woonie I missed you,' Jaehwan exclaimed being fake sad. 'We saw each other yesterday relax.' Taekwoon softly pushed Jaehwan away and walked to the living room where Hakyeon was now lying on the couch watching some boring TV-show.

'So what made you decide to come anyways?' Hakyeon asked lazily as he put some chips that stood on the table in his mouth. 'One of the most confusing things happened this morning and I didn't know how to explain it trough calling because that doesn't show my emotion.' Taekwoon said as het sat down on the ground as Hakyeon was still laying on the couch. Jaehwan sat down next to him and also ate some chips. 'Tell us.' Taekwoon nodded.

'So the doorbell just rang out of nowhere and I didn't know who it could be, even though at first I thought it was you two who decided to come and annoy me, but it wasn't you two. It was a guy slightly taller than me and he had this silver hair and had a lot of tattoos. So he just looked a bit intimidating. And then I asked him if I could help him with anything and he just answers something along the lines of "eh could you tell me where I am" and I accidently let out a laugh. Then he goes on about that and where he is and everything, but now the most weird piece. I ask who he is and he says "Well I'm kind of Hades." And I just look dumbfounded and he says "What?" While looking confuses,' Taekwoon pauses he had said too much in a way to small time he needed some air. He notices Jaehwan and Hakyeon are looking just as confused as he was when the male showed up to his door. He continued. 'So I just say sarcastically "You're crazy and oh I'm Taekwoon" and then I just closed the door. A few minutes after that I called you.'

'That was a lot to take in.' Hakyeon said and Jaehwan agreed. 'The guy sounded like he was drunk or something.' Taekwoon nodded to that statement. 'It does sound like he was drunk, but he wasn't he was completely sober.' 'How weird, but come on get your lazy asses up we're going to the mall,' Jaehwan says as he changes the entire subject and stands up cheerfully. 'Fine.' Hakyeon says as he stands up from his way to comfortable couch.

At the mall a certain silver haired guy had just set foot into the huge building and was already lost. One, there were to many people and two, it was really warm inside. Everything about the place already annoyed Wonshik. He started walking around a bit but for each minute counting up it seemed like there were getting more and more people. He sighed and sat down on a wooden bench at the side of a small empty store. 'Why do humans like walking around in cramped spaces like this.' He mumbled to himself as he rested his head on his hands. 'This won't do,' and then he just laid down on the bench. He didn't care how the people would look at him he just wanted some rest, today had been way to stressful and when he could finally figure out how to get back home he could already hear his father nagging. So for now laying on the bench was perfect.

'Hey are you okay?" A voice disturbed Wonshik his almost peaceful mind and he sat up looking at the male standing in front of him. 'Yeah I'm fine I think.' Wonshik answered shortly. 'Why?' He added. 'Well you looked kind of dead.' The other said. He was quite tall Wonshik noticed the height almost the same as his probably and he had blonde hair, he did look a bit younger than Wonshik though. 'Oh well I'm fine thanks for asking.' 'No problem, I'm Sanghyuk by the way.' Wonshik decided to try and be normal, blend in. 'Wonshik.' He said. Nice meeting you Wonshik, I'll see you around.' Sanghyuk said with a smile and Wonshik he smiled back looking as normal as everyone else there.


End file.
